Techno-Organic Wars- Beginning of a Battle pt.1
by Optimal Prime
Summary: 1,000 years after Optimus' final battle, a new evil is afoot on Cybertron
1. Default Chapter

A long long time ago, in a place I like to call home

Optimus was floating around the Oracle carelessly. Then he spotted an image of Cheetor in front of him. Optimus let out a giant yell. Since it was only one year after the final battle with Megatron. Then the Cheetor image melted to reveal a demon. Optimus thought long and hard what it had meant. Then he realized "The greatest enemy will come disguised as the ally. Meanwhile in the Dark Oracle, Megatron was creating his own spark out of some nearby resources. He called it "Killtron". And he tossed it out of the Dark Oracle to someplace where it could be frozen for over a thousand years. 

1,000 years later…

One thousand years have passed since Optimus' final battle with Megatron. And Cybertron has changed a lot. There were zoos, parks, and malls all over. And there now were three societies. The Superbots- Peace loving Transformers. The Destructicons- War loving Transformer. And the Neutrabots- Transformers who'd prefer to stay out of the way of the Superbot-Destructicon war. So all in all, the world was at peace. In fact, there was even a president of Cybertron! HER name was Killtron. She was a Neutrabot. Killtron changed the world so there would be no more civil wars. People liked her. Until the day the Superbot Elders found out that Killtron was actually an evil Destructicon. Planning against Cybertron. Making sure it would topple over. The Cybertronian police (which also included humans from Earth) found her private tower wasn't actually a vacation retreat. But instead, head quarters of evil Destructicons. The Cybertronian Police found a computer program that would launch a virus onto Cybertron that could destroy every spark on the planet! Maxmillenium, the main Superbot Elder, didn't sentence Killtron to be jailed at Devil's Island on Earth, but to be hooked up to the Organic core of Cybertron. Which was a fate worse than death. And NOTHING can be worse than death. 

Killtron was taken to a giant, spherical torture chamber. And in the back of it was a door. And behind that door was the gateway to the Organic Core. But first, she was put into a giant casket and a wire was on the front of it. When Killtron was in the casket, it was jettisoned out into the Organic Core. And the wire went down to its very source. And the wire was hooked up to Killtron's spark chamber. And the Organic fluid was killing off her internal techno matter. 

Meanwhile, back at Killtron's private tower, four other Destructicons were making a program that would reroute the Organic Fluid being released into Killtron, into the torture chamber. Lavatron, second in command of "Killtron's Evil Army", told another Destructicon, Ladybug, to get Killtron with Wormulus, the smart Destructicon.And told Auto-Mantis, the quick and sly one, to hijack a Superbot Starship with him. 

Ladybug was done typing the code in, and emailed it to the person who was in charge of keeping an eye on Killtron. The email said:

"_Click on this link. It'll take you to a site that'll upgrade all Superbot weapons!_"

As foolish as the guy in charge was, he clicked on the link. When he was on the website, his computer was rerouting the Organic fluid that was in Killtron, to the torture chamber. And was damaging every computer in there. And Killtron broke out of her casket. And flew upward, out of the huge manhole that was guarding the top entrance to the Organic Core. Meeting her there, were Ladybug and Wormulus. Killtron thanked Ladybug and Wormulus for meeting her there. Then over their heads, flew a Superbot Starship. Inside it were Lavatron and Auto-Mantis. Killtron, Wormulus, and Ladybug got inside. And flew off.

Else where. The Superbot team that was in charge of saving Cybertron, lead by Optimal Prime, detected that Killtron and her thugs were leaving Cybertron's atmosphere. So they got into their Superbot Starship, and started chasing Killtron's ship. Both ships beamed off the planet and shot into space. Then a giant energon storm was moving into Cybertron's solar system. And Optimal's ship stood still, trying to avert a power surge in the ship. Since there was energon in a bottle in the ship. And Killtron's ship went right by. And disappeared into thin air. Optimal thought it was a good idea to return to their headquarters back on Cybertron. 

When he returned. He was staring into the night sky with an angry look on his face. He wanted to get Killtron if it was the last thing he did…


	2. Techno-Organic Wars- Beginning of a Batt...

PAST PRESIDENCY

A dark silence rang over Cybertron after Killtron and her thugs blasted off to any planet in the entire universe. Optimal went over to Sun Sparrow, the computer expert, told her that he had failed. She replied, reassuring him that at least the Destructicons didn't take the Maximal Database.

{The MAXIMAL DATABASE is a disc that takes on the same job as the Golden Discs. Only not as perplexing. The Maximal Database stores information on enemies, weapons, upgrades, and other important information}

Optimal felt reassured. He felt confident. Then he got a call up from Maxmillenium. He said that Cybertron got a distress call from Earth. The entire Superbot team fled to the Superbot Elder Citadel. On the screen was the president of the United States. She said that a Superbot Starship landed in Death Valley, and out came Killtron and her thugs. From there, they terrorized everything in their paths. They even created drones!Optimal felt that it was up to his team to get Killtron and her army behind bars. Optimal, Sun Sparrow, Grass Hopper, Butterfly, and WaterSurfer were lead into a special Superbot Starship. It was special because energon storms couldn't affect it. Even though it had Earth's entire energon charge in one bottle. 

The ship left the docks of a giant Superbot satellite. And it rocketed into space. Going through a wormhole the size of Texas, passing our solar systems asteroid belt, and heading straight for Death Valley, where the Destructicon head quarters were. There was only one problem, you see, over time, Death Valley created mountains that were so high, you could only get to them by going down. The Superbot Starship the heroes were in had a giant gap in the central hallway. Since the heroes ship was on two high slopes. Even though Optimal was weak, he still had to try and get his teammates.He walked from where he was (the very back room). Then when he walked down the hallway. He saw a giant gap in the center that if he dropped, would be fatal. He decided to use his own after burners and get across. So he did. But something went wrong, just when he was almost to the other side his afterburners gave out, and then he dropped. He left out a final yell of terror. Which woke the rest of the team up from their shutdown mode. Unfortunately, Sun Sparrow was the only one that was able to wake up in time. She saw him drop on the monitor. So she turned all the computers on. And she wanted to get a reading on Optimal's drop point. Unfortunately, the computer couldn't detect a large portion of the dessert. So Sun Sparrow woke everybody else up. They heard what had happened. And were worried. Then there was a large boom at the side of the ship. The Destructicons were attacking! Sun Sparrow told her team what to grab. Such as the portable engine and the laptops. Butterfly wanted to do something heroic. So she grabbed the weapons, and the energon charge. 

The Destructicons were almost knocking the ship down. The Superbots had to make it out as soon as they could. WaterSurfer went to vehicle mode, and offered Sun Sparrow and Grass Hopper a ride since they couldn't fly. Wormulus was on his flying boogie board, and was firing at Butterfly. Which caused her to drop the energon charge. Then it fell to the ground, and the Earth was lit with a giant blue lightning everywhere! Sun Sparrow called Butterfly on her intercom, and reassured Butterfly it was okay, and that it wasn't her fault. Butterfly turned on her force field to avoid another blow from Wormulus. 

Wormulus and Ladybug were still firing at Superbot Starship, in order to knock it down. Grasshopper wondered why they still were. Then it came clear, they wanted information.

Meanwhile, Butterfly was almost happy, except for one thing, she didn't know who had the Maximal Database! She called Sun Sparrow up on her intercom. Sun Sparrow said that she had the Maximal Database inside herself, and there was no need to worry. 

Butterfly was still worried. She had thought if there had been a copy in the Superbot Starship. She had to make sure. So Butterfly went down to where the Superbot Starship had fallen. The other Superbots were worried. So they put their stuff inside a nearby cave. Then they chased Butterfly to down where she was. WaterSurfer said he'd take the portion of where the water was. Grasshopper said he'd take the portion that was on the ground, and Sun Sparrow said she'd take the very top. Fortunately for them, Wormulus and Ladybug had gone back to headquarters. 

Hours later, Grasshopper found Butterfly next to Shogun, the ships on board computer. When the team returned to the cave, they asked why Butterfly had gone back into the Superbot Starship. Butterfly said that she was worried that there might be a copy of the Maximal Database back in the ship. Then when she couldn't find it, she had to go get Shogun, so their new hideout would have some protection. Unfortunately, Butterfly's power was too low. So she collapsed on Shogun.

Later that day, after the cave was built to look like a giant lab with elevators, the Superbot team had a wake for Optimal Prime, and his loss. For what he did, and when he did it. It was a day that was truly sad to all Superbots back on Cybertron…


End file.
